The Only Exception
by SamuraiGrl89
Summary: A girl wanting to start a new is saved by a norse god who only wanted to go back to his old life, only to find they are both lost in middle earth. With no idea how to get back home, they follow a group of dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard on their quest to reclaim their own home. OFC, Anders/Bragi, Kili, Fili.
1. Chapter 1

The warm summer breeze, the orange hue of the setting sun, the sound of waves gliding across the white beach of the Big Island. It would be considered romantic, beautiful. A paradise. For the past week, that's what it was for Maya. Yet sitting on the beach, watching the many families and loving couples play and swim, she only felt despair. Paradise could never last forever, she knew that, but it didn't stop her from wishing it could, from wishing she could just stay there and never return home.

_'This trip will be good for you.' She said. 'It'll help you clear your mind.' She said. For a therapist, she's sure optimistic that a week away can fix what 4 months of coming to see her couldn't. _

Maya let out a sigh as she ran her hand through her auburn hair. She knew her therapist meant well and wanted to help, but Maya's pain ran deep and though the saying goes that time heals all woulds, each day seemed to get worse.

The trip was her family's idea. Initially she wanted nothing more than to back out, but after her mother said she had to go, Maya reluctantly requested the week off from work. To her surprise it was fun. With so much to see and do, there was no room in her mind to think of all the problems back home. Now she never wanted to leave.

It would be another two hours before nightfall, which meant that in 12 hours, she would be on a plane back home. She would go back to her daily life of trying to ignore the familiar areas that held so many memories, ignore the constant need to look over her shoulder and Maya quickly wiped away the few tears than began to fall down her cheeks. Inwardly she cringed at her weakness.

_Shit. Come on, Maya! Stop crying. It's stupid to -_

_"Ooh" _

The moan pulled Maya from her thoughts. Quickly she scanned behind her only to be greeted by many large rock clusters scattered across the sandy beach down to the water.

"Oh god! Ahh!"

Hearing a man's curse, Maya was up on her feet fearing that the man was seriously injured. Yet as she reached the boulder where the sounds where coming from Maya froze and eyes grew wide as she heard the another moan. A woman's moan.

"Oh yeah!"

He seemed to become more vocal now and Maya could feel the heat of a blush spread across her cheeks and down her neck.

_Oh god…He's not injured…_

She should have walked away. Should have just ignored them and pretend she heard nothing, but combination of the stranger's strangled moans becoming more intense, she found herself paralyzed in utter shock.

A few more curses followed by a chocked cry and she knew it over for the man. Suddenly panicked with the possibility of getting caught, she forced her legs to move. The hasty decision proved to be a mistake as her legs gave out under her.

With one glance back, she saw the backside of a woman. Her heart pounded in her chest with fear as she quickly made a break for the water. At the first touch, she hissed in shock at the brisk temperatures, but she ignored it and pushed farther into the ocean.

She had gotten waist deep when she realized her mistake. Viewing the distance from all the other beach goers and surfers, she bit her lip.

"Shit...I could have gotten this far swimming…ya…Nothing strange about swimming...in my shorts and tank top..."

She cringed, but it was too late to do anything she turned back to see a young woman in a white cocktail dress emerge from her hiding spot, carrying a pair of heels. Fear of being seen, Maya quickly dove under the water. Trying her best to keep her eyes closed, she blindly swam towards the scattered rocks just a nearby. At the feel of a rocky surface against her hand, she breached the surface for air. Her contacts still in place, she made sure that she hadn't been seen. The owner of the voice she heard now standing behind his lover. His hands tucking his white button up shirt into his black slacks before putting on a black blazer.

The two lovers embraced in a passionate kiss. She could feel a blush spread across her face and neck as the kiss lead to two groping each other. The woman looked like she was about ready to do him right then and there, and while Maya was surprised at the woman's boldness, she remembered it was only the three of them on this end of the beach.

With her back to Maya, their hands and bodies stilled for a brief moment before she walked off, leaving the man standing waves slowly picked up, pushing her against the rock with a bit more force. Digging her feet into the sand as she pushed against the rock, Maya did her best to keep hidden as she watched the woman practically skip off leaving her boyfriend behind looking incredibly smug.

"That's a weird…"

So confused by their actions, Maya didn't notice the large wave until it hit her, sending her out from behind the rock.

* * *

It had been two days since he left Auckland to the beautiful island of Hawaii. With Helen dying and Gaia becoming Idunn, Anders needed to get away. Get back in touch with the old Anders. A good shave, some fun with a flight attendant in the airplane bathroom, a quickie with a girl from some bar near his hotel, and a blow job on the beach seemed the best way to do that.

Pride spread through Anders as the woman, whose name he had forgotten long ago, walked away. The young God reveled in the ability to make mortals do his bidding, especially if they were attractive and female. The thrill of the game was back.

However, the thrill didn't last forever when he noticed a young girl straighten up in the water.

_How long has she been there? _

She looked young, very young. He raised a brow taking in her soaked tank top that revealed her bikini top. It wasn't everyday that he saw a young girl swam while wearing a shirt over her swim suit. She stilled hadn't noticed him as she stared off at the beach. Following her gaze, he caught sight of the woman he had been with not two minutes ago.

_Odd. _

"Oi!"

He stuck his hands in his pockets and raised a brow. Her body tensed as she turned to face him, eyes wide. She didn't respond, just hesitantly looked around, confused.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you!"

He stuck his hands in his pockets and raised a brow. As he took a step forward, the girl took one step back. The reaction caused Anders to pause for a moment before he took another step forward. Again, she moved deeper into the water.

"What are you doing over there?"

She mumbled something as she lowered herself into the water.

"What?"

"Swimming…"

Her voice was still almost impossible to hear over the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks. A small laugh escaped from his mouth, yet whether it was from the disbelief of her response or of how innocent she looked saying it, he didn't know. Letting out a small sigh he found her almost fully submerged, the only sight of her being her nose and eyes. The waves began to swell as the high tide came in.

"Look...why don't you come on in? Don't want you getting swept away."

She stared at him uncertainly, as if contemplating his request before finally she reluctantly gave in. Slowly she straightened. The water once coming just above her waist now lay just below her breasts. Despite looking barely legal, it didn't stop Anders from gazing over them. If he had only kept his eyes on her face as she treaded towards the shore, he would have been able to warn her of the large wave that seemed to come out of no where. Yet he didn't notice it until it was too late and she was pushed below the surface with a quick yelp.

Anders eyes went wide and mouth dropped. Quickly he covered his mouth to hide his laughter. It was only after several waves crashed over the spot where the girl disappeared below the surface did Anders' laughter die. A quick scan of the surrounding area only revealed she had yet to surface.

Dragging his hand down his face, Anders began to panic.

"Shit!"

He hastily drew out his cell phone and dialed for police. He only listened to the busy tone a brief second before hanging up.

"Shit! What do I do?"

He turned to cry for help but seeing how far the few beach goers were, he quickly dismissed that idea and returned his focus, back to where he last saw her.

He strained to see as the sky slowly dimmed as the sun set and, for a while, all he saw were waves, when he caught sight of a hand pop up above the surface several feet from where she originally was standing.

"Shit! Shit! Uh...Uh... I have to get help- No! It'll be too late!" Anders pulled his hair as he paced frantically.

He was no hero and in no circumstance liked the idea of risking his life for someone he barely knew, unless it was for the Frigg, and even then he was iffy on the idea.

"Oh for fuck's sake!"

A quick pull of his hair, Anders growled. His hastily threw off his dress shoes and socks, and dashed into the water.

* * *

Maya tried not to panic, as the current pulled her under, but as wave after wave toppled over her and her need for air. Panicking was near impossible. Kicking as hard as she could, she managed to get her face to breach the surface just in time to take a deep breath before getting pushed down by another wave. She tried swimming parallel to the shore but it felt like she was going no where fast. She was losing energy fast and with night quickly approaching, Maya feared that she was never going to be helped. Either she would drown here or get carried out to the ocean and die lost at sea.

Her movements slowed with defeat when suddenly someone grabbed her hand. The hand skimmed up her arm and around her waist, keeping her close to avoid being pulled away from the current. Maya kept her eyes closed tight, blindly trusting the her rescuer as she grabbed hold of the hand. Feeling him kick, she attempted to do the same.

_Stop panicking, stop panicking. Just kick and stay calm._

Her mantra only helped for a moment or two when she felt something pull at her legs, dragging them deeper in the water. At first she wondered if it was all in her head, but the feeling of her rescuers body go rigid, only confirmed her fears. Panic set in once again.

* * *

Anders held on tight to the girl. Feeling her grip tighten around his hand, he knew that she was just as scared as he was. The current was strange. Each kick seemed to send them in the opposite direct as the current grew stronger. As much as Anders wanted to try and hide his fears, he was running out of air.

The pressure built up in his ears to the point where he could hear the blood rushing in his head. Plugging his nose with his free hand, he swallowed the remaining air in his mouth, hoping that he could get to the surface soon. The tension in the girl's hand slowly loosened, alarming Anders as he looked down. Her eyes were still closed but her face and body relaxed.

_No no no no no! Stay with me. If you die on me, I swear! _

The current all but vanished the moment Anders stopped kicking. Not bothering to think about the sudden change, he kicked to the surface. He chocked gasping for air the moment he breached the surface. Still trying to remember how to breath, Anders hoisted the girl against him tilting her head back to lean against his shoulder. With her mouth so close to his ear he should have heard her breathing, but he heard nothing.

"Fuck! Help! Someone pl-"

The words died on his lips as he took in his surroundings. The vast ocean of Hawaii was gone and in its place they waded in the middle of a calm river. A grassy incline on either side of the river led to a forest, but even in the well moon lit sky, Anders couldn't see anything past the first layer of trees.

Pushing his confusion aside, he quickly kicked to the edge of the river. Once his feet could touch the ground, Anders lifted the girl in his arms. He managed to walk a few feet away from the water before his legs gave out and he fell to his knees. Carefully he placed her on the ground.

"Help! Anyone!"

He ran his hand through his hair as his eyes darted around.

"Shit!" Leaning his ear over her mouth confirmed she wasn't breathing. "No no no. Come on!"

Very hesitantly he placed his hands in the middle of her chest and pressed down. The motion got no reaction so he tried again, and again. A shiver ran through his body, though from fatigue or fear he wasn't sure. Probably both.

"Breathe dammit!"

After one more quick push, forced the water from her lungs sending her into a fit of coughing and gasping for air.

"Oh fuck! Thank you!"

As she turned over, Anders let himself collapse onto the river bank as a wave of relief washed over him. His chest heavily rising and falling, he glanced over at the girl. Her back still turned to him as she coughed and gasped for breath.

After several moments, her breathing finally evened out and for a moment, she had to wonder if she only imagined her rescuer.

"You okay?"

* * *

Maya's eyes widened and body tensed up. Whipping her head around, she quickly sat up. The man from the beach remained on his back as he stared at her from a side glance.

"You!"

"Oh good she speaks."

Taking in his drenched clothes and heavy breathing, it didn't take a genius to realize that he had rescued her.

"I...Thank you." Casting her eyes to the ground, she tried to ignore the feeling of shame and embarrassment. The feeling was fleeting however, as she saw the flowing river and forest of trees. "W-where are we?"

His sigh brought her attention back to him as he sat up, propping his arms on his knees. "First things first. What's your name? I think it's only fair considering I risked my neck saving your."

It was true, but that didn't stop Maya from hesitating.

"It's Maya."

"Well Maya, to answer your question, your guess is as good as mine."

_Great…_

Her face fell as the blond haired man stood up, water dripping from his closed collecting in the pool that had already started to form.

"How did we even get here?"

The man shrugged absently as he inspected his clothes.

"All I know is that, you, miss, owe me a new me a new suit when we find our way back to civilization."

"What?"

Maya's brows raised. He wrung out the excess water form his jacket.

"You heard me."

"You're kidding, right? We almost died-"

"Uh. Actually, you almost died. I saved you. And no. This was my favorite jacket."

Maya pinched the bridge of her nose. "So let me get this straight...I almost died, we're lost and all you care about is your stupid suit!?"

"I never said we were lost…"

_You just said you didn't know where we were! _

Maya gaped at him, completely stunned at the man's nonchalant attitude.

"Mia!"

She inhaled sharply and clenched her fists at the name. "It's Maya."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Where you even listening to me?"

Maya shot him a glare as she suddenly wished the prick of a man had just let her drown.

"What?"

His question sincere and it was Maya's turn to roll her eyes as she jumped to her feet.

"Oh god!"

As if put in the wash cycle, the world began spinning faster and faster. Choking back her crying, she fell forward. Anders quickly grabbed hold of her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Maya tried to push him off, but he only tightened his hold.

"It's ok. I got you."

"No! Let me go. Spinning...need to sit, please! Please just let go!"

She couldn't hear what he was saying. She only held onto his arms as he lowered her down. Keeping her eyes closed only stopped her from seeing the world spin, but she still felt as if she were on the Disney tea cup ride. The moment she was seated on the ground, she let go, planting her hands on the ground. Slowly opening her eyes, the spinning gradually came to a stop and all was still. She hung her head, as she breathed out a sigh of relief.

"What just happened there?"

She waited for a second or two, taking even breaths before responding.

"Got up too quickly. I'm fine now."

Maya attempted to get up, but was stopped by the hand on her back.

* * *

Ander's frowned as she pushed his hand away before standing up. He had to admire her stubbornness but at the same time, he knew she wasn't fine and the last thing he wanted to deal with was the girl dying on her. If she died, he had no idea how he would be able to explain it to the police let alone his brothers, who already have such little faith in him.

"Just sit down and stay here. I'm going to go find help."

She slowly nodded. Anders hesitantly lifted his hand off her back. He waited a few seconds to make sure she wouldn't move. Satisfied she would stay, he quickly turned and ran up the small grassy hillside.

The sight was disheartening as all he could see in the bright moon light, were trees.

_This is stupid. I should be back in my hotel room with a beautiful girl and fucking her brains out. _

Anders groaned as a slight breeze picked up chilling his wet clothes causing him to shudder. With no sign of a road or any town near by, he had no idea which direction to turn. Biting his lower lip, he looked around. He reluctantly decided to keep walking straight.

He had only taken a few steps forward when he heard the rustling of footsteps behind him. Spinning around, he expected to find some dangerous animal but his shoulders dropped at eyes narrowed at the sight of Maya standing behind him..

"I thought I told you to stay put."

She ducked her head, as she bit her lip and lowered her eyes. Anders pinched the bridge of his nose. The frustration building inside of him. He didn't have time to deal with this. He moved to stand in front of her and gently he lifted her chin.

Staring into her dark brown eyes, he gave a small smile. _"You are perfectly safe here and you will stay here until I get back." _

She should have nodded, should have been completely under his control. But instead her eyes narrowed a bit as she pulled away.

"Yea...Thanks for your concern and for saving me...but I'm fine. Let's just find someone who can help us, ok?

Maya gave a weak smile as she walked past him. Anders' mouth hung open for a split second before he glanced back at Maya walking away.

_What the hell just happened? That should have worked...The only time it didn't was when..._

Anders' closed his mouth to a snarl. "Axl I swear if you're sick again, I'm gonna make sure you never get laid again."

""""""""""

They were about five minutes from the river when they finally come across a dirt path. The random patches of grass and lack of footprints did nothing to comfort Anders. A quick glance up and down the path revealed no lights or sign of a town diminished the rest of Anders' hopes of getting help. With a sigh Anders scratched the back of his head.

"Which way do we go?"

Anders let his hand drop to his side and shrugged. "Doesn't really matter. Either direction we go, we probably won't find anything til morning."

"What?! No, we have to find someone!"

Still stuck on wondering what went wrong with his powers, Anders hadn't heard a thing Maya said. The blurred figure rushing past him caught his attention. A quick double take where she had been by his side only confirmed the figure walking away was Maya. He had barely opened his mouth to say something when she snapped at him.

"Hurry up!"

"Oi!"

She only responded by walking faster forcing Anders to jog after her.

"Will you. Wait!" Anders nearly stumbled as he caught her arm finally getting her to stop and face him.

"If we hurry we can try to find someone and get back before morning. You might be able to wait but-"

"You really think I want to waste a night out here? I could be with a beautiful woman in my room but instead I'm stuck in the middle of fucking nowhere with a sixteen year old!"

It was harsh, more so than Anders intended, but he was tired, horny and wet. She kept her eyes locked on his chest saying nothing. Just when Anders was beginning to feel guilty about shouting at her, she looked up at him. The look of panic in her dark eyes now replaced by anger.

"If you want to wait til morning fine. But I'm getting back with or without you."

Before Anders could even respond, the girl turned and continued walking.

_This girl is really starting to piss me off. _

Pursing his lips, Anders held his tongue as he took a deep breath and walked after her.

""""""""""

Neither spoke as they walked the only sound coming from the dirt crunching beneath their feet and the sound of crickets in the grass around them. Maya's pace had slowed since they first started walking, a few miles back, which Anders was great full for but despite their fatigue she insisted they continue walking.

"So do you just plan to keep walking all night?"

Anders' face fell when he didn't find the girl by his side. Stopping he turned to find her standing a few feet away, eyes closed and hand extended trying to grab hold of anything stable. Anders to raise a brow in confusion and he would have laughed had he not taken notice of the slight sway of her body. Certain she was going to fall, he rushed to her side. She didn't open her eyes, however, Anders could feel her body tense as he grabbed hold of her arm.

"Oi. You alright?"

She shook her head taking a slow, deep breath. She opened her mouth to respond but Anders didn't want to hear it. "No shut up you're lying. Now tell me what's wrong?"

One more deep breath and she opened her eyes. "Just got dizzy. I'm fine now."

Without missing a beat, she straightened up. Any sign of her state of dizziness, gone. Still not quite believing her, Anders kept his hold on her arm.

"That happen to you a lot?"

She shrugged out of his grip and gave a small smile. "Thanks again for the concern but-"

"Oh it's not out of concern. If this is something serious I don't want to deal with the death of a child-"

"Im not a child." Maya's face fell and eyes narrowed.

"- so you better tell me what's really going on because that last excuse was bullshit and you know it."

His glare caused her to shrink and avert her eyes.

"It's not serious. Just hungry and dehydrated."

Her defeated tone was convincing however something to Anders she wasn't being completely honest. "Dehydrated..."

"Yes!" Anders raised a brow. "What!? Look I'm fine alright! I'm not going to die anytime soon, I just need to eat. So can we please just go!?"

"Ok! Ok." Her defensiveness startled Anders. Taking a slow breath he softened his tone a bit in hopes it would calm her down. "We'll go. Just breath alright?..So you're not dying?"

"No." She replied casting her eyes aside.

He nodded. He would be satisfied with the excuse for now, but his curiosity to know why she got so defensive was getting the better of him. Anders followed close behind. Anders was intrigued. Irritated and annoyed, but intrigued nonetheless.

The touch of her hand on his arm brought him out of his thoughts.

"Anyway, I'm fine now. So let's go."

He gave a small nod. They walked side by side. Maya focused completely on the path, and Anders who kept a close watch at his unusual companion.

* * *

**This chapter was actually supposed to be alot shorter however, the story kind of took on a life of its own. Haha. Anyway, this was my first attempt at a crossover fanfic and multiple POV, so I really hope that you enjoyed reading it. I would love to know what you think so please leave a review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maya's eyes fluttered open, her vision still blurry with sleep. With a yawn, she rolled onto her back, causing her blanket to shift half way off of her.

_That was such a weird dr-_

She paused in mid-thought as she shifted against the hard cold ground. Cringing, she opened her eyes to a bright blue sky. She shot up to a sitting position and took in the grassy field spotted with the occasional tree or two.

"What the hell!?"

Her eyes widened as her hands grabbed hold of her blanket. Looking down, she found a familiar black blazer draping over her lap. A shifting movement caught her attention in the corner of her eye. There laying on his side still sleeping peacefully, was the man who rescued her.

_5 hours Ago_

_I have to get back before they notice. _

It was the one thought that Maya kept repeating over and over in her head as she fought to keep moving. Anders had given up trying to convince her to stop long ago after his complaints went ignored. So instead he continued on in silence, glaring at her head.

With no working phone or watch, it was impossible to know how long they had been walking, however it wasn't long before their legs were becoming too fatigued to hold them up. Despite Anders catching her as she stumbled, on more than one occasion, Maya pushed on.

Struggling to keep his heavy lids from closing and finally at his wits end, Anders snapped. "Okay that's it! We have to stop!"

Maya paused in her tracks and shot him a look of annoyance.

"Don't give me that look." Maya opened her mouth to protest, but Anders continued. "I know, I know! You have to get back. Well, I hate to break it to you but that's not going to happen. It's late, I'm exhausted. I've already risked my life for you once, and I'm certainly not going to die walking to fucking who knows where with you. Now you can keep going, but I'm done for tonight. I'm going to stay here and sleep. So when you wise up, you're more than welcome to come back and find me, yeah?"

With that, Anders walked over to a near by tree where he sat down and leaned against the trunk before closing his eyes. Anger dissolved to fear as Maya realized he meant what he said. She swallowed around the lump that formed in her through and turned back to the path. She knew he was right, but she refused to admit it. So, fighting against all instincts to stay with the man, she resumed her trek. Each step leaving the man further behind.

_Present _

"It wasn't a dream." Her shoulders slumped as the events from last night came rushing back. Slowly she brought her knees to her chest and sighed.

_Shit. I'm going to be in so much trouble when I get back. _

She closed her eyes and buried her face in her arms as she tried to ignore the fear that gnawed at her.

"Where am I?" The sleepy moan caused Maya to jump and turn her attention back to the now half awake man.

Anders rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn as he sat up. Turning his head, his eyes widened upon seeing the auburn haired girl from the beach.

"Oh bloody hell." He let out a groan and flopped back down on the grass. The dream hadn't been a dream at all and Anders wasn't sure what he was more upset about. Being lost in the middle of no where with no cell phone, and possibly no reception anyway, or being lost in the middle of no where with no cell phone and a stubborn teenager.

Opening one eye, he caught Maya biting her lower lip as she suppressed a laugh. The reaction surprised him. Opening both eyes, the smile that had intrigued him enough to sit up, quickly fell as she looked away from him.

"Morning."

Her voice held no hostility or sarcasm. He raised a brow. "Morning. How long have you been awake?"

She threw a quick glance over at Anders then shrugged. "Not long."

Anders nodded, staring out into the distance. "Thought you would have been off walking by now, since you have to get back so bad."

He could see her body tense in the corner of his eye. It was easy for him to get under people's skins and she was no different.

"Doesn't matter now. What happened with you staying back there?"

His face fell, unsure how to respond to the question. Sure he felt bad letting her walk off by herself but he wasn't going to admit that to her. So he held his tongue, which didn't seem to phase the young girl as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"We should get going."

He expected her to turn and start walking again, so he was surprised when he looked up to find her extending a hand to him. Fighting against his suspicions, he took her hand.

"Thanks." He said brushing off his pants.

"Um...Here." She held up his blazer, neatly folded in her hands. Anders nodded with a sigh and took it back. Biting her lip, she winced a smile before slowly walking away.

_Of course. Only makes sense I'd be lost with a bipolar nut. If this is Mike's idea of a joke, it's not funny._

Anders stifled his groan as he tucked the blazer under his arm and walked after her.

""""""""""

Anders and Maya were traveling blind as the grass swallowed up the path. Slowly they made their way to the top of a large hill only to stop dead in their tracks. Hearing a gasp coming from his companion, Anders opened his mouth, but words failed to come out.

There before them was a valley of rolling hills. As if out of a fairy tale, several small doors spotted the side of the hills, complete with picket fences and flowery bushes. The dirt roads added layers to the hillside. A small lake off in the distance and random farm animals grazed on the grass. But while it was all beautiful, their shock lay with the many people that walked about this bizarre town. Dressed in clothing from the middle ages, they looked to be the size of small children. Perhaps no taller than three feet.

Convinced that it had to be the work of his brothers, Anders smirked and started down the hill only to stop when he didn't hear Maya follow. Looking back, she simply stood there. Brows furrowed with worry.

_Now she stays. _

Anders rolled his eyes. "Oi! You coming?"

Maya hesitantly shook her head. "Let's just go back."

"What?!" He hissed, storming up to her. "What do you mean go back? There's nothing back there and it was your brilliant idea to keep walking."

"I know and I'm sorry, but seriously. This...something's not right."

The raw fear in her eyes was enough to shift his anger to guilt and all he wanted to do was find the nearest bar.

"Let's just keep going...Please."

Letting out a slow breath, Anders gently grasped her arms with both handsand looked her in the eyes. _"You're a brave girl, and I know you're scared. But we need to go down there. We need to get back home. So you have to be strong. For me." _

She took a deep breath and bit her lip before giving a small nod. Uncertain if his powers of manipulation had come back, Anders lifted her head and stared into her scared eyes once more.

_"Good girl. Now I want you to go down there and find someone to help us." _

"Oka- wait. Aren't you coming too?"

_"No. I'm going to wait here til you get back." _

It was obvious that she was utterly confused by what happened, yet it didn't stop her from walking down the hill leaving Anders to his thoughts.

_Now my powers work...what the fuck is going on?...And where are we?_

_What the hell just happened? _

Her head was spinning, as she made her descent down the hill. There was no reason for why she had listened to him, there was only this strong compelling need to do as she was told. Spotting a little girl ahead, Maya pushed her thoughts aside and cautiously approached her.

"Um...Excuse me?"

As she looked up, Maya inhaled sharply. What looked like a young child from a far and head lowered, was really an older woman. As her eyes raked over Maya, her face contorted with disgusted and before she could ask anything, the older woman scurried off.

To distrust people, and want to avoid talking with them, Maya could understand; and yet to hurry off as if she was America's most wanted, was mind boggling. It was impossible to begin to wonder if she had done something wrong as everyone she attempted to speak with or even look at would hurry off in the opposite direction. She was quickly becoming discouraged to say the least. Spotting an older man, rolling an empty wheel barrel a head, she mustered up the remaining courage and happiness she had before walking up to him.

"Excuse me? Hi. I was wondering if-"

As the man turned around his smile shifted to frown. With a quick once over, he hissed under his breath. "Disgusting."

"What..."

"A common whore coming 'round these parts. Nothing but trouble. Your kind don't belong here."

She couldn't respond as the words destroyed whatever remaining confidence she had. Still feeling his cruel eyes on her, she wanted nothing more than to disappear at that moment.

"Oi!"

Snapped out of her daze, she turned to find the blond step up to her side.

"I think you owe her an apology and that you should beg for her forgiveness."

The small man scoffed before pushing his wheel barrel down the road.

"Huh...that should have worked...Anyway, you okay?"

_No. I just want to go home. _

She held her tongue as she tried to push down her emotions and nodded. He held her gaze for moment, obviously unconvinced, before he shrugged off his blazer and draped it over her shoulders.

"Put this on before you cause anymore trouble. Now let's find someone who can actually help us."

With a scowl she shrugged the jacket on. _Just when I think he actually has a heart. He opens his mouth. Jerk. _

While she didn't enjoy his company, she found comfort in his attitude as the townsfolk kept their distance from her. However the more she thought about it, she realized that she still didn't know his name. She didn't know anything about him, apart from his arrogance and unsympathetic nature, and yet she found herself almost glued to his side as she tried to avoid the judging eyes.

Her thoughts came to a halt when a small man with a large backpack came barreling around the corner. A split second was all she had to move aside just as he collided with her blond haired companion, sending them both to the ground.

"What the fuck!?" "I'm so sorry!"

Maya held out a hand for the blond to take. Out of anger, and perhaps a bit of embarrassment, he shoved her hand away as he stood up brushing himself off. She held back her scowl as she held up the smaller man who was rambling on about being in a hurry and something about a contract. So distraught and focused on checking the long paper he picked up off the ground, he hadn't yet looked up at Maya nor the man he knocked down. Still, Maya already liked him better than the cracky man beside her.

"Again I am so sorry. If there is anything I can..."

His mouth dropped as he looked up. "I...I'm sorry but do I know you?"

Maya raised a brow at her companion, who seemed just as confused as her. "No. Pretty sure you don't."

The smaller man scratched his head, studying the blonds face. Suddenly his eyes widened. "Fili! W-what happened to you and your...clothes? And who is this? Where is Thorin? I was hurrying to catch up but if I had known-"

Off his rambling went again. Raising a brow to the man, she bit her lip. "So your name's Fili?"

"What? No!" Holding up his hands, the smaller man quickly stopped his talking. "Look, I don't know you and I'm not-"

"Now I don't know what game you're trying to play with me, but I _specifically_ remember you _and_ your friends make a mess of my house. If this is Gandalf's idea because I didn't sign the contract, well you're too late. I signed. Now where is everyone?"

His brows furrowed. "Everyone?"

The smaller man looked around, like he was anticipating for someone to jump out and say 'boo!' "So...You came here alone?"

"I...What?"

The man brushed off his confusion as he readjusted his pack. "We need to hurry. Already late as it is."

Off he went, running down the path leaving behind two very confused people.

"Come on!" He cried out.

Maya frowned as she looked to her companion for guidance. He seemed just as unsure as she. The distance between them was growing as she chewed on her lower lip.

_He seemed willing to help..._

Taking a deep breath, she ran off after him with her companion not far behind.

The smaller man was much faster than Anders thoughts, as he struggled to keep up. He never ran or exercised for that matter. In fact, the last time he had run this much was because some psych bitch was trying to kill him and his family. Glancing over at Maya, he scowled. No sweat. Her breathing was heavy but she wasn't gasping air like he was, and he could have sworn that she actually slowed down so he wouldn't be left behind. He hated her.

"Why are we following him?...Just back there...you were practically...begging...to go back to the river..." He huffed.

"He seems. Nice. Plus, he knows you, Fili."

"Yeah, well I don't...know who...he is...and my name isn't..._Fili._"

He cringed as the name felt so foreign on his lips. The feeling of unhappiness was fleeting at a sudden giggle from Maya. He raised a brow at the insulting reaction. Still, seeing her smile for once was refreshing. Meeting his eyes, her smile faltered as she returned her attention to the small man.

"Sorry...So what is your name then? Never did get it before."

"Anders..." Was all he could muster. _Please let him stop soon! _

His legs burned and his sides ached with a cramping pain.

"Side cramps?"

Anders didn't know if she was a mind reader or if he failed at hiding his discomfort. Without getting a chance to question her, she indicated to his hand on his hip with a nod of her head. He hadn't even realized when he moved his hand there. "I'm fine."

"Ah. Well if you do feel it...Just take slow deep breaths. Should help stop the cramps."

_That's stupid. _

He scoffed but nevertheless, began evening his breathing. It was working, but he wasn't going to admit she was right.

"""""""""

"Wait! Wait!"

The smaller man was waving his arm like a mad man as he ran up to a group of men riding horses. They were dressed in similar clothing to the men in that one movie with about the ring, though he never did see the whole thing. Anders and Maya slowed to a stop as the group stopped their horses as waited for the smaller man to catch up. Relief swept through him as he keeled over trying to catch his breath.

"I signed it."

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome Mister Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

_Thorin Oak and what? _

Straightening up to the laughter and small cheers, Anders studied the smaller man, this Mister Baggins, smile with pride.

"I um...I just had one question...What happened to Fili after you sent him for me?"

The group went quiet. A dark haired man whipped his head around with wide eyes. "Fili? Fili has been in our company since we left the Shire."

"No, but that can't be true because he-"

"I can assure you, Mister Baggins, I haven't seen you since last night. Nor has anything happened to me."

Mister Baggins spun around to face a blond haired man sitting with his back to Anders. The stunned man paled. "But...If you're Fili...then who is that?"

All eyes shifted to Anders and Maya. With swift movements, the men all dismounted and drew out their weapons as they surrounded the newcomers. All stood no taller than 4 feet.

"What kind of magic is this?" Demanded the dark haired man that stepped forward.

A young brown haired man standing behind the apparent leader of the group, dropped his weapon as stepped up to Anders with a look of shock and awe. "Brother...I fear I have lost my mind..."

Anders raised a brow, unsure who he called brother. Though his own question when a blond haired man joined his brother. "If you have, then we all have, for I see the same as you." He said with a look of disbelief. His voice held a distinct British accent.

It bothered Anders to see so many stunned looks, yet not know the reasoning behind them. The man looked nothing like him. His hair was long, with two neat braids on either side of his head. His bead was short with a braided mustache. It was only when he locked eyes with the shorter man, that Anders blood ran cold.

"Anders...It's..."

Maya didn't need to finish. For the young man's blue eyes were not just any eyes but the same eyes he saw when he looked in the mirror. He began to hyperventilate as the man with his eyes stepped closer. With his head spinning and unable to handle the overwhelming panic, Anders fell back. Passout cold

* * *

**I truly hope that you enjoyed the second chapter. I would love to hear your thoughts on the story. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Anders!"

Maya's eyes widened as she knelt beside the fainted man. Fearing the worst, she pressed two fingers to the side of his neck. Her head dropped as she breathed out a sigh-of-relief at the feel of the steady pulse. Looking up, she found the small men slowly inch forward until they surrounded her. The dark haired leader stepped forward. His eyes boring down at her.

"Who are you?"

She opened her mouth, but found herself unable to speak.

"Answer me!" Try as she might, she was unable to hide her fear. "Speak!"

She turned back to her companion and bit her lip. She may not have liked him, but she wanted nothing more than for him to choose that moment to wake up. Unfortunately luck was not on her side.

"Perhaps she would answer if you didn't frighten her." A tall man in gray approached, towering over the other men. His gaze never left her, however, though they held the same suspicion as the others, there was an underlying sympathy in them. "Now step aside."

The men obeyed. Even their leader made way for the older man to step forward, though he did not hide his scowl. The man seemed kind, but it didn't stop Maya's instinctual shift closer to Anders.

With a pause, the man in gray gave a small smile. "We mean you no harm, child. What is your name?"

Before she could respond, someone spoke up. "Why does he have my brother's face?"

Maya craned her neck to see a young beardless man standing just behind the man in gray. With a glare, he started to step forward only to be stopped by his brother. The blond, Fili, narrowed his eyes at her. The resemblance was uncanny. Yes, he was shorter and had a beard, but put them side by side and one would swear that this man, Fili, and Anders were brothers.

Pushing aside her thoughts, she swallowed. "I..I don't know..."

"So...if he's not Fili, then what is the name of your husband?"

All eyes turned to the timid man who stayed on his pony and for a moment, Maya was speechless.

"M-my what?! No! He is _not_ my husband."

"I do not care whether he is your husband or not. What is his name?!"

Maya flinched again as the dark haired man stepped around the man in gray. Her eyes shifted from his wild blue eyes to the ground as she bit her lower lip.

"He said his name is Anders." She said softly.

"You do not know?" He said suspiciously.

Maya shook her head. Before she could respond, Anders gasped for air. His eyes shot open. Blue eyes filled with pain as his back arched off the ground. Shock paralyzed Maya as his body began to convulse.

"What is happening?!"

The deep voice snapped her out of her stupor. Quickly she shrugged off his blazer. Folding it up, she placed it under his head, in hopes that it helped to avoid any serious injuries. Yet the convulsions became worse. Without thinking, Maya grabbed hold of Anders hand.

Whipping her head to the dark haired leader, she cried out. "Don't just stand there! Someone help him!"

The smaller man just stood still, as did the others. None knew what to say or do. Her attention was drawn back to Anders as he let out a pained cry, his hand clutching hers in a death grip.

"Hold on! Just hold on! Please." Tightening her hold on his hand. "Dammit Anders, don't-"

A searing pain shot through her body. Still reluctant to let go of his hand, she ignored it. However, another wave hit her hard causing her double over.

A hand pressed against her shoulder. "Miss, are you alright?"

The pain slowly subsided. Slowly taking deep breaths she lifted her hear to find a man with a long mustache and funny-looking hat, standing over her. Fear clear as day in his face. Slowly nodding, Maya sat up. Her relief was short lived as the pain returned.

Doubling over, again, she found herself leaning against the unconscious Anders', holding onto his hand as she tried not to cry from the overwhelming agony.

_I hurt so bad. Please make it stop. Please..._

As if someone heard her silent pleas, she became numb and soon darkness followed.

* * *

_"You don't make them want to." _

_A bodiless voice echoes around her. _

_"It doesn't matter to me either way." _

_Maya shakes her head. She grabs her phone from the passenger seat of her car. _

_"It's 8...Where the hell..."_

_Looking around, she no longer sat in her car in an empty lot. The familiar low lit concrete hallway stands before her. Walking confidently, she finds the room she's visited so often. No light means no one's home. Another glance at her watch. 9 PM. _

_Her phone beeps. Taking it out of her pocket, she opens the text message. _

_"Stop calling. You're bothering me." _

* * *

Regaining consciousness, Maya slowly opened her eyes. The unexpected darkness caused Maya to blink a few times. If not for the faint glimmer of the stars above her, she would have thought she had gone blind. Looking around, she attempted to sit up only to notice the feeling of rope around her hands. Lifting her head, she found her hands and feet bound. While questions arose when seeing this, panic only set in when she realized that the clothes she wore were no longer the tank top and shorts she had on before she blacked out but were similar to the clothes the smaller men wore.

"Wha...What the hell?!" She whispered as she began struggling against her restraints.

"Good. You're awake."

Her eyes shot up. Towering over her, was the same dark haired leader from earlier. His brows furrowed down as she stared up at him. The glare causing her to slightly duck her head.

"L-let me go..." Any hopes of not showing her fear died at the crack in her voice.

"You will stay like this until I can decide what your fate shall be ,witch." With that he turned back to walk towards the fire.

_Witch!? What the hell?! _

Keeping still, Maya waited until he was far enough away before she began struggled against her restraints as quietly as she could. Biting her lower lip, she tried to ignore the burning pain of the rope digging into her wrists.

_Need to get Anders and find a way to...Wait...Where's Anders?_

Her eyes darted around. The same men from earlier gathered around a fire, the man in gray smoking his pipe against a rock just feet from the others, the horses tied up a few feet from her. There was no sign of her companion.

_Anders? _"Anders?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attentions to the bound girl, yet no one spoke up. Swallowing around the lump in her throat, Maya asked again. "Where's Anders?"

Silently, they all frowned and exchanged looks of concern that didn't go unnoticed by Maya. Fearing the worst, her eyes went wide. "What the hell did you do!? Where is he?!"

"We did nothing to him." The somber tone in the baritone voiced man made her heart drop.

"Then where is he!?" Panic began to rise in her voice and she doesn't know why she has this sudden concern for a man she barely knew, and not to mention was a dick most of the times. But whatever the reason, it seemed to give her a new kind of confidence. "What aren't you telling me!? I swear to God if you did anything, I will-"

"I am sorry my dear." The sorrow in the old man's voice made her blood run cold. Slowly he walked up to her. "Master Kili. If you will?"

The beardless man, known as Kili, slowly stood and made his way over to them. His frown deepened when the leader grabbed Kili's arm, stopping him in his tracks.

Glaring at the very tall man, he snarled. "What do you think you are doing?"

"She has a right to know."

"We have no idea what she is capable of, this witch."

"Then you would deny this child to see him before it's too late?"

_Before what's too late? What are they talking about!? _

The smaller man scowled as he lowered his gaze. For a moment he said nothing, as he pondered the old man's words, before he glanced at Kili and gave a sharp nod.

The younger man said nothing, just walked over and began to undo her bindings. Slowly she sat up, and rubbed her sore wrists as she looked up at Kili, who strangely looked like he seemed to have grown in the few hours that she was unconscious. Remembering Anders, she mustered up the courage to speak. "What does he mean when he said before it's too late?"

The beardless averted his eyes and clenched his jaw. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Her brows furrowed with confusion. Looking over at the other men, in hopes of getting some answers, revealed only weighty looks of guilt and uncertainty. "Why..." Though weary of her, the man, with the funny hat, met her eyes as he slowly shook his head. Maya's eyes grew wide as she felt her heart stop. She shook her head in disbelief. "No...No!" Swiftly moving to her knees, she grabbed Kili's collar. "You're lying! Where is he!?"

Gently he pulled her hands off of him and stood up, helping her to her feet in the process.

"He can't..." The rest of the sentence died on her lips as she stared into the brown eyes.

"There was nothing we could do." Glancing up, Maya was taken aback at how much taller the old man had become. "I am truly sorry."

Kili slowly helped her to her feet. For a moment any thoughts of Anders went away as she took in the 9 inch height difference now between her and the young man. _What the -? I shrunk!_

"Come child." Placing a hand on her shoulder and shaking her from her thoughts, the older man led her over to her fallen companion. Just on the opposite end of the circle, a few feet away from the others, lay a body with a blanket draped over it. A lump began to form in her throat as she neared the body. Slowly she knelt beside him and gently pulled the blanket back. She choked back a whimper as her eyes fell upon his peaceful face. Just like her, he wore a different top than the button up shirt from before.

"Anders? Please wake up." Her voice barely a whisper as she fought hard to keep her tears from falling. Hesitant, she slowly reached out and gently shook his shoulder. "Anders. You have to wake up. Please don't leave me too. Please."

At the first tear that ran down her cheek, another one followed and another. It was at that point that she let go of control and grieve for her fallen companion.

"His pulse is weak. I doubt he will last the night."

Maya took a shaky breath as she turned to the men discussing around the fire. "What?"

_I doubt he will last the night._ The words repeated in her head as she turned her attention back to Anders. Slowly she reached out and placed two fingers at his pulse point on his neck. She felt nothing. Chewing on her lower lip, she leaned over him letting her head rest against his chest. It was faint but she could hear his heart beating. She choked back a sob as she listened to his heart beat with relief.

"She has made her peace and she knows of his fate, now Kili, Fili bind her hands."

_What!? _At that thought, two pairs of hands grabbed her shoulders, pulling her off of Anders.

"No! Don't please!" She cried out. Still weak, her struggles against them men were pointless and only slowed them down as they dragged her away.

"There is no need to restrain her, Master Thorin. She is of no threat to you or your men."

At the stern voice of the old man, Kili and Fili stopped, though they still held onto Maya.

"And how would you know that?"

"She is a mere child."

Seeing that both men were focused on the old man, Maya took a moment to glance back at Anders. _I can't just leave him here. What if he...No! I can't let him die. _

"We do not know what she is nor this Anders are capable of. She -"

Glancing at the men, who were still focused on the old man and their leader, then back at Anders. A quick scan led her eyes to the ponies. Huddled in a group, they grazed silently in the dark. Squinting her eyes, she noticed that their ropes were loosely tied to a few tree roots that protruded from the ground.

_Need to get him help...Just need to..._

"Master Thorin, be reasonable. She is more scared of you than you of her."

Taking a deep breath, Maya threw an elbow to Kili's side. As he keeled over, she turned out of his grasp and without giving Fili a moment to think, swiftly grabbed his shoulder, pulling him down as she landed her left knee into his stomach. As he feel to the ground, Maya hastily ran back to Anders. Just as she reached him, a pair of large arms wrapped around her chest. Letting out a high pitched scream, she began kicking against her capture. Unphased by her actions, he carried her back to the group with little difficulty. Driven by her adrenaline rush, she snarled before leaning her head down and barely nipped his forearm. Instead of letting her go, as she had hoped, he squeezed tighter forcing a grunt out of her.

"The lass has fight in her, I'll give her that. You lads alright?"

Both men were rubbing their stomachs, but nodded nonetheless with a glare at Maya.

"Release her."

All eyes drifted to their leader as he stepped forward.

"Thorin -"

Thorin held up his hand, not letting the larger man finish. Instead, he placed Maya back on the ground, releasing his hold on her. For a moment, she thought of trying to run again, but as if he read her mind the larger man kept on hand on her shoulders. Giving a quick squeeze as a warning for her not to move.

Maya bit her lip as she scanned the group of men who now stood taller than she, stopping on when she reached the eyes of the leader, Thorin. Straightening up even more, he slowly walked up to her. Looking her over, his eyes narrowed before he circled her. Keeping an eye on him, she shifted uncomfortably under his stern gaze.

"You're not from here. Are you?"

Keeping her eyes low, she shook her head.

"Where are you from?"

"Los Angeles."

When there was no response, Maya looked up. Confused looks and exchanging of shrugs were unsettling for her. The silence didn't last long as the same angry gaze was on her once more.

"Do you think it is wise to lie to me?!"

Maya flinched, lowing her eyes to the ground as she hastily shook her head.

"What is your business here? What do you know of my people?!"

_What? _Wide eyes shot up to meet his glare. "What? I -"

"Who are you?!"

* * *

I hope that you all enjoyed the latest chapter in my story. I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update, but so much has happened in my life that unfortunately I hadn't really had time to sit down and write. Thankfully your reviews and encouragement has helped me set time aside to finish this chapter. Yes this was very much a Maya episode but don't worry, Anders will be back in the next chapter, so please be patient with me. I just wanted to sort of give a little more to my oc's character.


End file.
